Party with the Volturi
by xxLadyKnight123xx
Summary: SO this is a parody of Party in the USA by Miley! I have another one of these, but it was in the Tammy Pierce section, so I think it got loost, or I have to move it, and I am lazy. Just a one shot, but if I get reviews I will write more of them!


**THis is a parody of Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus.**

**Yes I am finally writing another fanfic. It's only because I can't really write regular stories, so I stick to parody stuff!!! Soooo yeah I hope you like. **

**Sorry if some of the stuff doesn't rhyme but you try changing every word and having to make it rhyme. It's harder than it looks/sounds.**

**I don't write these often, because a song has to come to me, and then I have to find the time to change all the lyrics and post it and UGH**

DISCLAIMER:  
Officer: Ma'am can I see your license?**  
**Me: Absolutely officer  
Officer: Ummm you are not Stephanie Meyer.  
Me: Ummmm it says so right there!  
Officer: THIS IS CARDBOARD!!! DO I LOOK LIKE I WAS BORN YESTERDAY?  
Me: Do you really want me to answer that question?  
Officer: I need to see your birth certificate and registration please.  
Me: Umm here  
Officer: YOU ARE NOT STEPHANIE MEYER AND CARDBOARD STUFF DOES NOT COUNT!!!  
Me: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER???  
Officer: ummm.....  
me: EXACTLY! VICTORY!!!!  
Officer: Ma'am I know some very nice people who will help you with your problem...

Well I obviously do not own Twilight, or else I wouldn't be on here. Plus some of these lyrics and the tune belong to whoever owns Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus.  
_

* * *

_

_Dear Cullens,_

_You are hereby invited to the Volturi Ball. Please be in Italy by 5:30 p.m. tomorrow and at the ball by 6 p.m. The guards will not let you in after 6:00. I made sure of that._

_Sincerely,  
Aro

* * *

_

_Dear Denali,_

_You are hereby invited to the Volturi Ball. Please be in Italy by 5:30 p.m. tomorrow and at the ball by 6 p.m. The guards will not let you in after 6:00. I made sure of that._

_Sincerely,  
Aro

* * *

_

_Dear Hannah,_

_You are hereby invited to the Volturi Ball. Please be in Italy by 5:30 p.m. tomorrow and at the ball by 6 p.m. The guards will not let you in after 6:00. I made sure of that._

_Sincerely,  
Aro

* * *

_

PARTY WITH THE VOLTURI

I hopped of the plane in Italy  
With a dream and my vampire friends  
Welcome to the land of great pizza WOOOO  
Am I gonna fit in?

We ran to the Volturi mansion clock is ticking  
Look to my right and I see Heidi fishing  
That is so disgusting  
I eat animals like monkeys

The clock is ticking and I'm feeling kinda shaky  
The party's coming and I'm nervous  
But when the clock strikes 6 and I'm all dressed up  
The music starts to play  
Yeah the music starts to play  
Yeah the music starts to play

So I asked him to dance, I love this song  
The nervousness goes away  
Watching Aro like yeah  
Seeing Caius like yeah

There are lots of humans  
Here in this place  
I hope we're gonna be okay  
YEAHHH it's a party with the Volturi  
YEAHHH it's a party with the Volturi

We all had a meeting after the party  
With Denali, the Cullens and me.  
They said 'we hunt humans but you may not'  
There's lot's of forests and lots of trees

They were all excited for another big party  
I decided I'll just be very tardy  
Because I get really nervous  
How many vampire's do that?

The clock is ticking and I'm feeling kinda shaky  
The party's coming and I'm nervous  
But when the clock strikes 6 and I'm all dressed up  
The music starts to play  
Yeah the music starts to play  
Yeah the music starts to play

So I asked him to dance, I love this song  
The nervousness goes away  
Watching Aro like yeah  
Seeing Caius like yeah

There are lots of humans  
Here in this place  
I hope we're gonna be okay  
YEAHHH it's a party with the Volturi  
YEAHHH it's a party with the Volturi

There was lots of human food  
How do they think that it's good?  
There was pasta and much more  
And human speed is such a bore

So I asked him to dance, I love this song  
The nervousness goes away  
Watching Aro like yeah  
Seeing Caius like yeah

There are lots of humans  
Here in this place  
I hope we're gonna be okay  
YEAHHH it's a party with the Volturi  
YEAHHH it's a party with the Volturi

So I asked him to dance, I love this song  
The nervousness goes away  
Watching Aro like yeah  
Seeing Caius like yeah

There are lots of humans  
Here in this place  
I hope we're gonna be okay  
YEAHHH it's a party with the Volturi  
YEAHHH it's a party with the Volturi

* * *

**Ugh it took me forever to upload this cuz I had this play thing I had to do , but yeah REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND IF I AM HAPPY I WILL WRITE MORE SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~ME~  
**


End file.
